


New Years Day

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 365 days of writing, Angst, Gen, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Jack cleans up on New Years Day.





	New Years Day

The bottles clinked against each other in the bag as he put them into it.

 

Jack picked one of the bottles up and peered at it, his eyes narrowing slightly. Seeing that there was still a little more than a mouthful left he brought it up and swallowed, a thin trail escaping the corner of his lips. 

 

He coughed and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, throwing the now empty bottle into the bag with the others, the taste of whiskey quickly evaporating from his tongue.

 

He never liked the taste of whiskey, in all honesty he never really found an alcohol he liked, but it was new years and it seemed right to be drinking on the holiday.

 

Dean had liked whiskey, the same brand that he had just finished off. Sam had gravitated more towards bourbon when he had the choice but both had also liked cheap beer.

 

He had gotten it all tonight regardless, relishing the burn of each swallow as he put the empty bottles on the table, the sound echoing through the bunker.

 

The bunker had been empty for a while, he had stopped keeping track of how long for a while now. The hunters were all gone and Sam and Dean...

 

Sam and Dean haven't been in the bunker in a very, very long time. 

 

Sometimes Rowena dropped by, all words and pretense, pretending she was there to just peek into the book of the damned or one of the other grimrares. 

 

Jack never mentioned that she had been over enough to "peek" that she had already read a majority of them twice already nor did he mention that more often than not she would gravitate towards him with tea and the two would just...study in silence.

 

It seems even a centuries old witch got lonely too.

 

Jack closed the bag with a twist and threw it in the corner of the kitchen along with the other bags, just wearily looking at them. 

 

Sam had always told him, if something can be done without his powers then it should be. So he tried to use his powers only when needed and not on mundane chores like garbage takeout. No matter how tempting it was just so he didnt do the other steps required.

 

Sighing Jack let himself sit on the ground and lean against the wall, staring at the small pile. It was just so hard to care when you were on your own.

 

He glanced down at his wrist, the watchs face was almost dancing, flashing the time and date and a few pictures before starting again. 

 

It was late, well past midnight and maybe even closer to sunrise. As a nephilim he didnt really get or feel tired but at the same time, he felt tired. Very tired. 

 

Shaking his head Jack got up and turned away from the garbage and went back to his room, mentally trying to figure out when Rowenas next visit would be so that he could at least make an effort to clean up for her. Try to make it seem like he was actually doing something other than lying in bed.

 

"Happy New Year guys." Jack murmured as he slid under his covers. "Wherever you are."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 1/365


End file.
